Reflections
by feli-chan
Summary: During the trip back to Konoha neji and hinata found themselves drawn to each other. One thing leads to another which going to change their future. NejiHina


Disclaimer: Well, I'm sure everyone knows that Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Sappiness, OOC (though I really try to make them IC) and most of all this is NejiHina so it's incest, if you're disturb by the idea of it then hit the back button, because I don't feel like seeing flames directed to this fic regarding the incest. But if you love NejiHina then feel free to read!!

Chapter 1

Unexpected Warmth

* * *

The journey home was long and hard. The cold wind and the icy surrounding didn't falter her hope to return home immediately. Not that she missed her family and friends that much she just wanted to feel familiar warm weather of Konoha and rid of the iciness beside her, named Hyuuga Neji.

It was weird being assigned together like this. This was their first mission as a partner. Between all the nervousness and awkwardness, mostly for her part, she actually managed to survive this one month long mission with him. They did the mission with ease. Neji was probably thinking the same. For a simple escort mission to the Snow country why did the Hokage have to send for two excellent Hyuuga is still a question.

The cold wind felt like needles piercing her skin. She adjusted her jacket making sure she got most of her body wrapped, maybe a ineffective action to block the coldness, but it'll help even if only a little.

"Are you tired?" her companion asked. He watched the girl beside him with slight concern, she had slowed her pace this last few minutes but probably didn't realize it. The cold temperature wore her down. He was too actually got tired very easily in this kind of weather so he was channeling his chakra to help preserve the cold, despite the bulky jacket he was also wearing.

"So cold," she said softly.

He nodded, "But we must keep on moving. By noon we'll reach the shore and leave this chilly country. I think it's better than we stop to rest now."

"O-okay." Her voice was muffled by the wind.

Every now and then Neji would look at his partner with some concerns, he couldn't quite definite. He averted his gaze from the small body beside him and scanned the area surrounding them, all covered in ice, an almost gray hue of white.

They continued walking for an hour before he heard a thump, he looked behind her and found Hinata lying limply on the icy ground. His heart somehow beat faster filled with anxiety and worry. He scurried his way to her and pressed two fingers on her white neck. He calmed down a little bit when he feel soft pulse. His smile of relief was gentle, an expression he never wore before. She probably was trying to keep up with him with her last remaining energy this last few minutes but the fatigue got the best of her.

Carefully Neji took her motionless body in his arms and continued to walk, wanted to be out of this awful weather as soon as possible.

…………

Hinata woke up in a soft, warm bed, she sighed contentedly enjoying the comfortable position she was in. Warmth was engulfing her body it was so much better than the freezing wind she had earlier. What...where was she? She was sure that she wasn't fall asleep in a bed. She opened her eyes a crack and took notice of her surrounding, yes she was definitely sleeping on a bed, she was securely but comfortably tucked in, her body snug firmly in the comforter and there was a cloth in her forehead, did she has fever? The room was fairly big and clean, there wasn't many furniture only two chairs a table and a wardrobe, and door maybe leading to the bathroom.

She closed her eyes again, still feeling somewhat sleepy. Then she remembered, she was in a snowy cold place then she remembered falling and then nothing.

Neji, did he bring her here? She sat straight up so fast her head spinning then removed the cloth from her forehead and about to walk to the door when she realized she wasn't wearing her usual shirt and pants but a loose shirt and that only, she stopped. She recognized the shirt, she has seen it a couple of times during the mission in the Snow country and Neji was wearing it. Did he change her clothes when she was unconscious, did it mean he saw…the thoughts made her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. That was just embarrassing she could never see him in the eye for the rest of her life.

At that time a soft knock was heard at the door, she was contemplating to answer or pretended to sleep when the door opened and Neji entered the room.

"You're awake, Hinata-sama." He stated the obvious.

"Y-yes." Because of the nervousness and shyness her stutters were back again, great.

When she aware of her state of clothing which lack of one important item she hurried back to the bed to cover her legs in the soft comforter.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I'm sorry I caused you some trouble, Neji-niisan." She couldn't look at him in the eye, not after… "A-and thanks for the shirt too."

Neji, being the genius that he was only smiled a little when he realized why she was shy away. "Don't worry Hinata-sama, the maid changed your clothes not me."

"Oh…" so he was right after all, hearing that certain information she seemed to be very happy and looked at him with a bright smile.

"You're clothes were soaked and your spare clothes are dirty so I lent you mine. I hope you don't mind though, Hinata-sama." He said and sat on the nearest chair beside to bed.

Her cheek got even redder if it's possible, so he went trough her backpack and found out that she didn't wash her clothes, well she was going to, when she arrived home to be exact. Another humiliating moment, she cursed herself for her stupidity and well laziness.

"Thanks again, Neji-niisan." She meekly stated. "When are we going to continue our trip back to Konoha?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise there's a ship scheduled to the Fire country. Sleep well tonight. You need to get more rest so you won't collapse again. We're still three days away from Konoha." He reprimanded her.

"Allright." She replied.

"Good girl." He patted her head softly as he said that, but his hand moved lower to her forehead and caressed it unintentionally stayed longer than he intended to, she was such a sweet girl almost like a little sister he never has, but she wasn't his sister and he absolutely didn't want her to be one. "You're still warm." He whispered after awhile, his hand still lingered on her forehead.

The only thing she managed to say was, "Huh?" his abrupt and somewhat friendly action surprised her and not to mention the close proximity. When did he move this close?

"Wait here." He took the cloth that she left by the bedside table and went to the bathroom to soak the cloth in warm water and returned a minute later, sat by her bed then gently placed the now warm, wet cloth on her forehead.

"Umm…thanks again, I guess." She smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. I've been such a bother, Ne---" she didn't have the change to finish her sentence when he silenced her with his finger on her lips.

"It's fine. Please, Hinata-sama. You are never a bother to me." He readjusted her comforter assuring that she was warm under it. He held her hands in his and told her to sleep when he heard her stomach grumble. Her face was beet red, he laughed and stood and walked to the door, "I'll get you something to eat."

She just nodded her head and say thank you for the second time or five times that night, she lost count of it. He was being so nice to her, in this journey back to Konoha, it felt so surreal.

Back in Konoha they were distant they rarely spoke to each other let alone spending sometime together. She only met him during family gatherings, or other clan-related occasions. He came sometimes but he was so quiet, only speak when he was spoken to, usually by his father or the other Hyuuga elders. She rarely saw him conversing with younger or family members of the same age. And she would watch him from a distance, said hello to him occasionally. Their relationship was in good terms, she guessed, but not they're not close friends. They have their own friends and teammates, their own training schedule, and he was so uncaring to her or at least that's what she thought of him. That is until today.

In this mission they were partnered by the Hokage. She never worked with him before so she only hoped they'll do the job quickly and returned to Konoha safely. He was quite nice to her in the Snow country, they were together almost everyday and he was the only person she knew so they got pretty close during their stay there. But still, he was never this close to her the closest thing they did was hand shake.

Her train of thoughts was stopped when he heard, someone muttered, "Hi, are you allright, Hinata-sama? Here's your food. I can only get this unhealthy food in this hour. Sorry." He handed her a cup of steaming hot ramen noodles, which he deemed awful.

"Ramen's fine. I like it." She began eating and slurping eagerly. "Umm, do you want some, Neji-niisan?"

"No, finish your meal, Hinata-sama." He refused.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Neji-niisan." She smiled up to him innocently, which he returned with a small grin. "You're so kind."

"I'm not… I should leave now." His expression change hearing her last word.

"What…? Why?" she asked, puzzled by his sudden change of mood. He stood, excusing himself but before he could walk further, she caught his hand making him stop.

"Why? Did I say something wrong? Please tell me." She held his hand tighter and pulled it so he was facing her now.

But he looked away. "You did nothing wrong, Hinata-sama. I'm the one at fault here."

"You were so nice a moment ago. The nicest you I've ever set eyes on." She spoke softly.

"You don't understand the situation, Hinata." He replied, just as softly it sounds almost like a whisper.

"Why not? You can tell me, speak to me. Make me understand. Share your burden with other people. Share it with me." She told him sympathetically.

Hinata, being the kind hearted that she was, was ready to hear shocking or touching revelations from her cousin. She looked at him expectantly when he looked back at her with sad eyes and moved closer to her. She never saw him this close before, his face getting closer and closer until their lips met in a warm kiss. Her eyes widened slightly, she never thought about it before but Neji's lips were really warm and soft.

The kiss that he gave her was passionate and a burning one. And without thinking Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him back just as fiery. Encouraged by her action, he licked her lips, wanting an entrance for his tongue. Hinata, for it was her first experience, clueless as why he did that but keep on thrusting her lips to him when Neji bit her lips to make her gasped creating a way for his tongue to enter and tease Hinata.

She could feel Neji tilted his face to a side to deepen their kiss. His hands were running through her soft hair, stroking the silky smooth blackness.

For Hinata the kiss seemed to last forever, when Neji pulled of she noticed that one of her hand was stroking her cheek and the other was clutching the front of his shirt. The realization of what just happened hit her hard, and she blushed.

"I-I…am sorry, Hinata-sama. I… can understand if you're mad at me… Sorry." She heard him stutter for the first time and that was kind of cute. "I mean… I'm sorry really."

It would be a lie if she said she didn't like the kiss. It felt so good, and it made him wonder if Neji had kissed a lot of girl before. His face was still so close she wanted to reach up to him, to kiss him again. Where did that thought come from. In that close distance, when she looked at him intently, longer than she ever did before, she just realized how beautiful Hyuuga Neji was.

She saw Neji removing her hand from his cheek and holding it tightly in his own. "I don't know what I'm thinking."

Hinata tried to talk. She wanted to ask him why he kissed him and why she liked the kiss so much, why she felt like kissing him or kissed by him again, and most importantly why did she feel so warm inside. It was as if something inside of her was secretly craving for this.

"Then don't think, Neji-niisan." This time she took the initiative and made the first move to kiss him. It was slow at first but she get confident when she felt Neji responded to the kiss quickly then their kiss become feverish and needy. The kiss traveled down, from chaste collarbone to her soft neck.

"Hinata … I… you tasted of ramen" he laughed a little when he saw her pout.

"Umm… wh-what… you gave me ramen." She said out of focus.

"Nevermind. Hinata--- I want," he said between kisses. "to stop, but--- I want to continue either." He finally was able to pull himself from her, and managed to say, "maybe we shouldn't do this." He held her shoulders with both hands making some space between them. But his action was proved to be futile because when Hinata start to watch at him with a sad, insecure gaze was started to have doubts again.

"I told you, you won't understand my situation, Hinata."

She looked at him evenly and whispered, "Then make me, Neji."

* * *

AN: I'm starting a new story this one has been in mind since weeks ago so I have to write it down. I'll work on CoC after I finish up one other fic.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
